100 Themes
by Mitoch
Summary: This story will be a collection of one-shots touching on a list of 100 basic themes or phrases.
1. Pain

**A/N:** Like another story here on the site (100 Moments in the Life of Dr. Temperance Brennan), this story will be a collection of one-shots touching on a list of 100 basic themes or phrases. The list was actually posted on another site, and I'll be posting these short essays there as well. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Even if you think it stinks.

* * *

**PAIN**

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked purposefully towards Doctor Brennan's office. In his hand, he carried his final report of this last case the two had worked together. As he got closer to the office, he noticed the door was closed and the lights had been turned off. His anger seemed to surge with every step he took.

"_What's this?"_ he thought angrily. _"She harangues me about getting my report over to her so she can review it for consistency with hers, and now she's not even here?"_

He knew he wasn't really mad at her, per se. The argument he had just endured with Rebecca was the root cause of his attitude; now bordering on rage. She wanted to trade weekends with him so that she and Brent could take Parker to some fair in Pennsylvania this weekend. That meant that he would be alone this weekend, with nothing to do. He reasoned with Bones out of her office, this would be a good time to vent his frustrations.

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. With much more force than could ever have been necessary. The door hit its backstop and vibrated loudly as he strode towards her desk. Standing beside the desk he slammed the file folder down with an overhand smash.

Still luxuriating in the sound of the vibrating door, he was startled to hear a small voice, "What…who's there?"

It was Bones' voice, but it wasn't her normal, strong, and truth be told, sensual voice. To Booth, it sounded pained. He softly moved around the desk to see, in the diffuse light filtering through her glass walls, she struggled to sit up on her couch. "Bones? Is that you?" he said with concern.

Realizing it was Booth, she groaned weakly, "Of course it's me. Who else?" And then, pushing her hair back from her face, "What are you doing here, Booth?"

He turned, looking like he had just gotten caught stealing cookies, and meekly pointed to the file on her desk, "You said you needed my report so you could close out your books."

Brennan laid back down with a moan. Weakly she said, "Thanks, Booth. I'll get to it later," her hands worked the edge of the comforter; scrunching it up into a ball and then twisting the fabric.

Booth could see the pain she was trying to endure. "What's wrong?"

She murmured softly, as though trying to minimize the pain, "Headache."

"Migraine?" Booth asked, surprised. She had never given any indications before that she suffered from migraines.

"No," she answered, obviously wishing the conversation was over so she could go back to trying to put the pain out of her mind.

"Did you take some aspirin, or Tylenol, or whatever your preferred pain-reliever is?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "A couple of hours ago."

"Maybe you should go see a Doctor," Booth said, moving closer to her.

He saw her shake her head, "I can't drive like this."

He reached down towards her, "I'll take you," he said.

Shaking her head again, she raised her hand, waving Booth away. "I can hardly open my eyes. The light is too strong." She opened her eyes. When she saw that Booth hadn't moved, she closed them again. "Please go," she said with great effort. "I'll be okay."

Booth knelt before her. He reached out and laid his left arm alongside her on the couch. Resting part of his weight on his arm, he reached out with his right hand and gently began stroking her forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

Startled by his closeness and his touch, Brennan shook her head, "What…what are you doing?"

"Shhhh," Booth said. Softly, he said, "Just try to relax." He began gently stroking her forehead between her eyes again. He could feel her resistance at first. Moving his fingers along her forehead, he could see her slowly begin to relax. With a shudder, her breathing evened out.

He gently slid his fingers down the bridge of her nose to its tip, and then back again. She was amazed at the gentleness of his touch. The pain seemed to be subsiding. He gently slid his fingers towards her temple and laid his palm on her forehead. And then slid the fingers back, raising his palm from her skin, until only his fingertips rested upon her. He began to slowly move his fingertips in a gently circular motion on her forehead.

"_This really is amazing,"_ she thought. _"Where did he learn how to do this?"_ She exhaled softly as she released the fabric of the comforter and reached out for his arm resting beside her. She slid one hand into his, the other rested upon his arm; her hand clutching his forearm where it joined his elbow. She wondered how long he intended to do this. _"I really should have him stop now,'_ she thought. And then, _"Maybe just a few moments more."_ She smiled.

When Booth could see her smile, and he could feel her entire body relax on the couch as he continued the effleurage, he knew she was having the desired effect. Seeing her closed eyes, he smiled in response.

After a few moments, Booth didn't know how many; he wasn't counting, Brennan's breathing became slow and regular. _"She's asleep,"_ he smiled. He stopped the massage and looked at her in the dim light. Her hands still rested clutching him. He thought of the old children's saying, _"If 'ifs' and 'buts' were candy and nuts…"_ Moving slowly, he disentangled his arm from her. She moved gently and softly sighed, Booth held his breath, but she didn't open her eyes. He quietly and gently rearranged her comforter.

A crazy thought came to him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The feel and taste of her exploded in his brain. He leaned back, her aroma still in his nostrils, his lips still remembering hers. Looking at her sleeping, so peaceful, so beautiful, he wished he were brave enough to kiss her when she was awake. He cursed his cowardice, his acceptance of stealing kisses in the dark as enough. But the taste of her on his mouth, the memory of her lips on his, the touch of her hand within his, was enough for him. For now.

He stood up and moved to the end of the couch. He looked down at her, lying on her side, facing away from him. He didn't see her eyes open. Bright and awake. She felt no pain. Only a comforting warmth. She pulled her lips between her teeth, tasting them with her tongue, hoping to savor him again. She closed her eyes and softly sighed as her body sank deeper into the couch. Booth softly said, "Sweet Dreams," as he quietly left the room.


	2. Stars

**A/N:** This chapter / essay takes place in the Bones universe created in my fanfic "The Long Road Home" At present, in that universe, Temperance and Seeley are engaged and living together in a condo in the Washington DC area. They have not set a wedding date as yet; still getting used to the idea of living together.

* * *

**Stars**

Seeley steeled himself; expecting her to disapprove of what he had done. Sure, she might think him foolish. And truth be told, he had thought the same at times. _"Well,"_ he thought. _"At least I don't think anybody else has done this for her."_ Not many people could weather her scathing reproachments. If nothing else, she would have to give him points for courage. That is, if she didn't think him a dunderhead. He held tightly the rolled yellow parchment paper as he prepared to enter her office. Too late, he thought perhaps he shouldn't do it here, on her home turf. _"She's so comfortable and in control when she's here,"_ he thought.

"Good morning, Bones!" he said lightly as he crossed the threshold.

Surprised, she looked away from her computer screen, "Are you back to calling me 'Bones' again?" There was steel in her voice, but a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

Seeley gave her a smile, "You know me, I'm a traditionalist. Why mess with a classic?"

She returned his smile. Before turning back to her monitor, she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, _Booth_?"

"Oh, it's going to be like that, huh?" he teased.

Still smiling, she turned back; giving him a smoldering look she said, "What's sauce for the goose…"

The look she gave him never failed to reach deep inside and fill him with warmth. "Speaking of food," he said. "I was wondering if you had any lunch plans?"

"I told you this morning, when we left, that I would be here, catching up on work." She continued, "Why?" Her eye spotted the yellowed paper in Seeley's hand.

"I just thought we could go to the Royal Diner for some lunch."

She nodded her head, "Sure," and then, "what's that?"

Seeley's smile broadened. "It's for you."

"That doesn't answer my question," she said. "What is it?"

He virtually leaped the distance between them to stand by her chair. Setting the paper on her desk, he unrolled it.

It looked like an old-style deed. Temperance read the large, script letters, _"International Star Registry,"_ and inwardly groaned. She turned to Seeley, "What did you do, Seeley?"

Seeley's smile diminished, although it didn't leave altogether. He nodded to the parchment, "I named a star after you," he pointed to the coordinates. "They're going to publish it in their next listings book, _'Your Place in the Cosmos'_." He continued, "I've also got a sky chart that shows where it is." He paused, and then pensively asked, "Don't you like it?"

Temperance's voice took on a tone of disappointment, "It's really sweet of you…"

Seeley, the traces of joy in his face now gone, said, "I hear a _'But'_ coming."

She looked at the gold foil stamp, apparently added to make the deed seem "official." She said, "But don't you realize that these kinds of things are all shams?" She looked up at him, "The International Astronomical Union is the recognized body for naming stars. And they don't recognize the lists these companies that purport to name stars put together."

"Don't you think I already know that?" Seeley said, hurt.

"Then why would you spend money on something that obviously won't be recognized by the scientific community?" She said.

"Don't you mean, 'why would I waste my money on a fraud?" Seeley said, more agitated.

Temperance continued, "You could have done the same thing just by walking outside the door, looking up, and pointing at a star and naming it."

"But see, this way, it's not just us who will know that star was named for you…it'll be everybody else who reads that book," Seeley urged.

"But it still won't be recognized by the scientific community! What kind of circulation could that book possibly have?"

Seeley nodded his head, clearly frustrated. He reached out for the parchment, "Okay…you know…you're right." He grabbed one of the sides of the parchment, "Let's just forget it," and started to pull the parchment away.

Temperance, now fully aware how much this had meant to him, grabbed the parchment tighter, "You don't have to take it back."

Seeley's grip became even tighter, his pressure to retrieve it, even greater. "No…that's okay…it's just a piece of paper…I'll get it away from your actual, real scientific papers." The paper began to crumple and fold under the pressure.

"Stop it, Seeley! You'll tear it!" Seeley stopped pulling, but still didn't let go of the paper. Now it was Temperance trying to wrest the paper from him. The paper crumpled even more. "Let go!" she shouted. At that, Seeley released his grip. with no more resistance working against her, Temperance fell to the side. Composing herself, she laid the now irregularly-shaped paper on the desk. She tried to smooth the ridges and ruffles flat with her hands. "As calmly as she could muster she said, "Thank you."

"Sorry," Seeley said.

"Me too," Temperance said. After a moment, "So, lunch? At the diner?"

Seeley started backing towards her door, "You know," he said, "I just remembered I've got some work I need to catch up on as well." He pointed his thumb, like a hitchhiker, in the direction behind him. "I'll see you later, at home?"

She nodded, knowing he was still angry, "Do you want me to cook anything special tonight?"

Seeley shook his head, "I'll just pick up some Thai food on the way home." He turned to go and almost bumped into Angela on his way through the open door. "Sorry, Angela," he said, and then to Temperance, "I'll see you at home."

Angela looked at the man's retreating back and then at Temperance. "Was I interrupting something?" she said, concern in her voice and expression.

Temperance closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm afraid I've stepped on his ego."

"He'll get over it," Angela said. "What was it all about?"

Temperance held the deed up and showed it to Angela. "He named a star after me."

Angela smiled, "That's so sweet!" she gushed. "How did that turn into a fight?"

"I guess I wasn't as receptive as I should have been," Temperance said. Angela looked at her, confused. "I pointed out to him that the companies that do these things aren't really naming stars. They're just picking out a star and attaching a name to it in an internal company document. Nobody else recognizes the named star…not the IAU, nor even the other companies that do this. The same star could have as many names as the number of companies who supposedly 'sell' the names."

"Pretty much you told him he wasted his money," Angela summarized. Temperance nodded her head miserably. "Sweetie…" Angela continued, "You missed the whole point." Temperance looked at her friend; her shoulders sagged resignedly.

"Look at your left hand," Angela instructed. Temperance looked down at her hand, resting on the desk. Her engagement ring sparkled from the various lights in her office. Angela continued, "You're wearing Booth's great grandmother's ring because it means something. To both of you. You're telling the rest of the world that you are in Love with a man who you have decided will be your husband. That means something to you, right?"

Temperance nodded, "But…"

"But remember Doctor Jacobs in Guatemala? He didn't care that you were in a serious committed relationship. To him, the ring meant nothing. But to Booth…well, what would happen if you were to stop wearing it?"

Temperance involuntarily inhaled sharply, "He'd be crushed…heartbroken. Thinking I didn't want him anymore."

Angela nodded her head, "Exactly. Booth believes in symbolism. It's important for him. Didn't you tell me that he asked Max for his blessing for your marriage?"

Angela reached out and pulled the parchment to her. After reading it for a moment, she said, "In a thousand years, will it really make a difference if only the International Star Registry calls the star at RA20:30:34:97 and D13:31:41:52 _'Temperance'_?"

Realizing what Angela was getting at, blinking back her tears, Temperance looked at her friend. She said, "But the idea of paying somebody to pick out a star at random and then designate it…"

Angela walked toward her friend, "I don't think it was so random," she said as she sat the parchment down. She drew her finger to the constellation name.

Temperance looked down, and saw the depth of his love. "Delphinus the dolphin."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Filled with small talk. After the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, and the takeout cartons disposed of, Temperance was surprised when Seeley's arms encircled her waist as his chest pressed into her back. "Feel like taking a bath with me?" he murmured into her ear.

"I thought you were mad at me?" she said softly, pressing her body back into him.

She felt him shake his head. He stopped, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe a little bit. We can talk about it in the tub."

"You have to do something for me first," she said.

"Anything," he whispered.

She turned around in his arms to face him. Her arms reached up and joined behind his neck, pulling him to her. Her lips pressed into his. Their jaws rocked with the application, and then reduction of pressure. The two of them trying to say with their lips what their voices had no words for.

When the kiss finally broke, she whispered, "I Love You."

He said, "I Love You," and led her up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

A week later, Seeley's cell phone rang. He turned away from his paperwork and picked up the device. The caller ID flashed _"Temperance."_ He smiled and hit the accept button. "Hello pretty lady!" he said into the phone.

"Hi!" came the breathless voice on the other end. "What are we doing tonight?"

Seeley laughed, "Anything you want," he said.

"I've got some reservations set up," she said. "How about if I pick you up at around 6:30?"

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Well, I could. But that would spoil the surprise. Don't tell me you're one of those people who try to find out what their Christmas presents are before Christmas morning, are you?"

"No…no…no," he said. "One present Christmas Eve, and then the rest on Christmas morning."

"Good," he could tell she was smiling. "I won't have to worry about hiding presents then. So, 6:30?"

"I'll be waiting down front," he smiled.

"I Love You…Bye" The phone disconnected.

He smiled at the cell, "And I Love You, too!"

* * *

Temperance pulled into a parking stall at the Jeffersonian. She turned to him and said, "We're here."

Shocked, Seeley said, "Here? We're here?" He turned to her and said, "Couldn't I have just met you here?"

As they got out, Temperance said, "Probably, but then it wouldn't have been like a date."

They moved towards the entrance arm-in-arm. Seeley said, "So this is a date, huh?" Temperance smiled at him. He thought he could never get enough of that smile. Once inside, she steered him towards a wing that he had never been in before. "What part of the museum is this?" he said.

"It's the astrophysics wing."

"And what are we going to do on a date here?"

"Remember last week when you had that star designated as _'Temperance'_?" She could feel the wind drop from Seeley's sails as all strength seemed to ebb from his arms. He slowed to a crawl. "Now don't be like that," she said, pulling his arm.

Seeley resigned himself to the oncoming lecture, "Okay…" he started as Temperance pulled him into an alcove.

She pressed her body into him as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips searching his. As they broke the kiss, he said, "What? Do you want to Make Love here?" he said, his eyes looking around furtively; panic beginning to tinge his voice.

"_He's so cute when he gets flustered!"_ she thought. "No," she said. "Although that might be something we should discuss later." She pulled him through a door.

They entered a large, domed room. Seeley could see a large, almost alien-like machine in the center of the room, with rows of chairs, almost recliners really, in concentric circles moving out from the center. Along a space of the outer walls, he could see a bank of equipment and computers. "What's…" he began to ask.

Temperance pulled him over to the control area. A young intern was standing there. Temperance introduced her as Robin. "Come on," Temperance said.

"Where?" Seeley whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Temperance asked.

"I don't know," Seeley said. "It's something I always did in a movie theatre. That's what this place reminds me of."

Temperance smiled as Robin said, "That's kind of what it is Mr. Booth. This is the Jeffersonian's planetarium. Here is where we put on presentations of the stars, planets and moons."

Seeley still didn't understand why they were here. He gave Temperance a confused look. Temperance exchanged amused glances with Robin and then said, "Let's just sit down."

Temperance and Seeley choose two seats. As they sat, Temperance raised the chair arm between them, so they could cuddle. Robin started the presentation. Ethereal music served as the background as Robin navigated from constellation to constellation. Occasionally, she would mention a tidbit of information over the speakers, "We also put on laser light shows set to music," and so forth.

Seeley had to admit it was a fun date. One he had never been on before. Robin zeroed in on the constellation Delphinus. "Delphinus the dolphin," Temperance said. Seeley smiled and held her closer. He saw the machine move slightly off to the right and began to increase magnification until a blue / white ball of light was shown. "Robin," Temperance said, "Could you please put up the label?"

As Seeley watched, the word "Temperance" filled in as the name of the star. Dumbstruck, he turned to Temperance.

"I just thought you might want to see the star you named…" she never finished the sentence. Seeley pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry," Temperance said once they had caught their breath. "I didn't realize how important it was." Looking into his now-moist eyes, she said, "It won't happen again." Seeley smiled and looked back at the stars. He didn't see Temperance exchange looks with Robin.

Robin hit a button and the magnification pulled back to see the entire constellation again. This time, with the label for 'Temperance' still showing. The magnification increased until a yellow globe with its coordinates (RA20:36:16:04, D13:36:42:70) was highlighted. Robin said, "This is another star in Delphinus." Temperance watched him, as Robin continued, "According to the International Star Registry, its designation is _**'Seeley'**_." Seeley's jaw dropped as he watched the coordinates being replaced by his own name. He turned to Temperance.

"She'd be awfully lonely out there all by herself, don't you think?"

The magnification pulled back to show both _**'Temperance'**_ and _**'Seeley'**_.

Seeley and Temperance never saw Robin quietly touch a button and then exit through a door. All they saw were the stars in each other's eyes as the strains of Van Morrison's '_Have I Told You Lately That I Love You'_ played through the speakers.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, before you start calling me a "Geek", "Nerd", "Loser", "Obsessed Fan", whatever. Let me just say, "Guilty as charged." Because I like to base what happens in my stories on pretty much things that occur in the Bones universe or real life, I actually did register two stars in Delphinus with the names "Temperance" and "Seeley." I know…I know…I'm goofy. Anyway, there is a URL in the photos thread of "The Long Road Home Discussion Page" which will take you to a representation from Google Sky showing the two stars (circled in red).


	3. In The Storm

Special Agent Seeley Booth could feel every muscle in his shoulders, arms and back tighten. His gaze, robotically moved from the gas gauge, to the rearview mirror, to the windshield and back again. The rain thrummed down, saturating the road and surrounding area, including the SUV, with its fat, heavy drops. The windshield wipers, even at their shortest interval couldn't keep up with the waterfall. The downpour even sometimes obscured the light from the SUV's headlamps. As the SUV seemingly inched along, hoping he could hide his unease, Seeley stole a glance to his right. Doctor Temperance Brennan sat fully back in her seat; seemingly unconcerned about the weather. Or, Seeley thought, completely trusting in his abilities to navigate the maelstrom.

"You're awfully quiet," she said, never moving her eyes from the sheets of water the SUV crashed through in front of them.

He felt the nervous tension abate a bit as he stole another glance at the gauge and then back to the road. "Just concentrating," he murmured. He didn't see her quickly steal a look at him, and then focus her attention back out the front. He took a deep breath, "We're going to have to stop soon."

"Wha…Why?" Brennan asked.

Glancing down at the gauge he shook his head, "I don't think we've got enough gas to make it back." He looked at her. "And I don't know where there's another station around here. I'm going to need to ask someone where we can fill up."

Brennan retrieved her cell phone from her bag. "I can call the Jeffersonian to have them send directions to one that's close," she said. Upon seeing the _'No Service'_ message on the screen she said, frustrated, "Damn! This storm is blocking all reception in the area!"

At that instance, the truck, its occupants, and the surrounding area were bathed in a blue-white flash of illumination, followed almost instantaneously by a loud _'Crack'_ and then deafening rumble. "Jeezus!" Seeley swore as, blinded by the flash, he removed his foot from the accelerator and gently nudged the brakes. When he could see again, he looked over at Bones and saw her sitting, one arm outstretched, resting on the dash, the other cradling her bag in her lap. "Sorry Bones," Seeley said, "We gotta get off the road." She turned to him and nodded.

Looking ahead, he saw a sign for the _'Shady Acres Motel.'_ He pointed to the sign, "I know it's not exactly what you're used to, but we can stop there tonight and get started in the morning." Another brilliant flash, crackle and rumble.

Brennan turned to him, eyes wide, "Whatever you think is best," she said in a small voice.

It was then Booth realized this was the first electrical storm they had encountered together. _"Is it possible,"_ he thought, _"she's afraid of thunderstorms?"_ He said, "Are you all right?"

She nodded her head weakly, "I will be."

He reached over, squeezed her forearm reassuringly and nodded.

* * *

Booth pulled into the parking lot of the Shady Acres Motel just as another wave of water beat down upon the SUV. The windshield wipers were now useless in providing a clear line of sight through the rain. He had to open the driver's side window and stick his head outside just to ensure he didn't crash into any obstructions on the way to the office. By the time he reached the office, his entire head was soaked. He ducked back inside the SUV and closed the window. He wiped his face with his hand. Looking at Brennan, he said, "Wait here, okay?" She nodded.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped outside the SUV, into a deluge. Another flash of lightning strobed in his eyes; followed by the thunder. By the time he reached the office door and stepped through he was soaked. The night clerk looked up from his textbook, mildly surprised. "Really coming down out there, huh?"

Booth stopped in his attempt to shake off the majority of the water to look at the college-age boy incredulously. Biting back a sharp retort, he said, "Just a little bit." He moved towards the counter. "We'll need two rooms, preferably connecting." Booth started digging for his wallet. "Something close to the parking lot."

"Sorry sir," the boy said, "All we've got are bungalows. And we've only got one of those left." Booth stopped searching for his credit card in his wallet. He looked at the boy's name tag, _'Franklin.'_ He looked into the boy's eyes uncomprehendingly. Franklin continued, "We've got three bungalows down for maintenance and all the rest are occupied. The only one we've got left is the _'Honeymoon Cabin'_."

With a disbelieving look on his face, Booth asked, "How far away is that one?"

Franklin pointed towards the end of the parking lot. Booth's eyes followed his finger as Franklin explained, "At the end of the parking lot, down the path about a hundred yards," Booth's jaw dropped as he turned back towards Franklin. Seeing Booth's disbelief, Franklin said helplessly, "You know…honeymooners…privacy."

A brilliant flash of white light with a loud crack and thunder booming made up Booth's mind. He handed over his credit card.

As he finished signing in, Booth asked, "Do you have some extra towels, robes, blankets? I think we're going to need them." When Franklin didn't answer right away, Booth looked up to see him staring towards the door. Booth followed his gaze to see Bones standing there, completely drenched. Concern replaced irritation on Booth's face as he said, "Bones…what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay…"

Another brilliant flash followed by the crack and then loud rumbling thunder made everyone jump. Booth, seeing the concern in her eyes went to her. "We're almost done here." Seeing her reassured nod, he turned back to Franklin.

"Sorry, M'am," he said. Turning to Booth, he said, "I'll get those blankets, and towels. There are a couple of robes in the cabin." Booth nodded and Franklin disappeared through a door.

"Cabin?" Brennan said. "Just one?"

"_Uh Oh,"_ Booth thought. He turned to her, "They've only got one vacancy. That's the _'Honeymoon Cabin.'_ Although, I'm not quite sure what will set it apart from the others." He looked at her; waiting for the argument he knew was coming. All she did was nod her head in acceptance.

Franklin emerged from the back with a bundle of cloth wrapped in plastic. "I figured this would help keep the rain out until you got to the cabin."

Booth looked at him, his respect edging upwards. He nodded, "Good idea." Booth took the key and bundle of blankets and towels and guided Brennan to the door.

While waiting for what looked like a good time to break for the SUV, Franklin said, "If you're planning on taking a bath or shower, you'll probably have to let the water run for awhile." Booth and Brennan looked at him, "We've been having a few problems with the boiler."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other. A bright flash, followed by the crack and thunder made up their minds. They opened the door and scurried out to the SUV.

* * *

The mad dash to the cabin seemed like something out of a nightmare. Franklin had said it was about a hundred yards from the edge of the parking lot. He hadn't mentioned that it was also uphill. Booth and Brennan had run, stumbled, and finally shambled through the downpour, lightning seemingly crashing on one side of them, and then the other. Booth held tight to one of Brennan's hands while his other tried to keep the now slick plastic-covered bundle in control under his other arm. He had dropped it a couple of times, increasing their time in the downpour as he scrambled to pick it up again. When they finally reached the door, they were soaking wet, half-blinded from the water running in their eyes, and completely out-of-breath. Booth dropped the bundle and unlocked the door with the key. He held the door open for Brennan and reached down for the bundle. As he picked it up, he was bathed in a yellow-white light as Brennan had turned on the cabin lights. Turning around on the porch, he looked out onto what would have been a magnificent view of a lake down below the cabin's perch on an outcropping of hillside. _"Great,"_ he thought. _"All we need now is for the hill to give way and the cabin will slide into the lake. That would make this a perfect end to a perfect day."_

Upon entering the cabin, he looked around…stunned. He dropped the bundle for the last time. To say the room was small was an understatement. Hell, tiny was an understatement. But somehow, the proprietors had managed to squeeze in a small couch, heart-shaped bed and a kitchenette into the one room visible from the doorway. Across from the door, on the other side of the small kitchenette was another door, presumably leading to a bathroom.

"This is the _'Honeymoon Cabin'_?" Brennan asked, her teeth chattering.

Booth moved into the room, closing the door behind him. He could perceive no difference in temperature between inside the room and outside. Nothing besides shelter from the wind and rain, that is. He turned to Brennan and began rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up. "Must be the bed," he muttered.

Brennan looked at the heart-shaped bed, dressed in what looked like red-silk sheets. Shivering, she looked into Booth's eyes.

He pulled her closer into his body, still rubbing her arms, and now her back, "Don't worry. I'll take the couch." After a moment, he moved over to the thermostat on the wall between the bathroom door and kitchenette, leaving wet shoeprints as he moved. He groaned inwardly as he read the setting. _'72'_ He thought, _"No way it's 72 degrees in here."_ He cranked the setting up as far as it would go. He reached down and felt the heater duct. _"Stone cold,"_ he thought. A bright flash of lightning followed by thunder filled the room. Opening the bathroom door, his heart sank. The bathroom consisted of a commode, sink and a shower stall with no curtain. On a couple of shelves above the commode, were a number of white towels. Hanging behind the door, he saw two white terrycloth robes. Looking at Brennan, shivering, his mind raced. "You need to get out of those wet things." He grabbed the robes and the towels, tossing them on the bed. He angled the showerhead away from the rest of the bathroom; it was then he noticed a drain in the middle of the room as well as the shower stall. He cranked the hot water open as far has he could. Feeling the cold water splashing upon the wall, verified what Franklin had warned. The water temperature was lukewarm at best. He turned back out into the main room to see Brennan, still shivering, drying her face and hair.

She looked into his eyes and saw the tortured expression on his face. She smiled. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Booth."

Booth looked around at the cramped rooms, the small dinette set, tiny stove, compact couch, tabletop refrigerator, and opulent, heart-shaped bed. Looking up, he hadn't noticed the mirrors on the ceiling before. He started laughing. Brennan joined in. Shaking his head, he opened the refrigerator. He reached in and grasped a number of miniature liquor bottles. Turning back around he showed them to Brennan, "At least we've got a mini-bar!"

* * *

While Brennan was in the still lukewarm shower trying to get warm, Booth opened the small oven door and cranked the heat all the way up. It didn't help much. He laid out Bones' clothes on the dinette table and across the backs of the chairs. He tore open the plastic covering of the bundle to find that Franklin had also placed a couple packages of new boxer shorts and t-shirts. He placed a couple of blankets on the bed and then made a nest on the couch for himself. He was in the process of removing the rest of his wet clothes when Brennan called from the closed bathroom, "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think this is going to get any warmer." He could hear her still shivering. He heard the water stop. "I'm just going to go ahead and dry off."

"Okay," Booth said, "Let me know when you're ready for the robe and I'll pass it in to you."

Booth took his t-shirt off and was drying himself when he heard Brennan, distinctly, not muffled through a door, "I'm ready for the robe." He turned to see the bathroom door open and Brennan, wrapped in a towel, looking at him. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated. She stepped out into the cooler room. Goosebumps erupted on her arms, legs and shoulders. A bright flash from outside lit up the room; followed by the rumble. She shivered.

Booth moved to her and with his hands on her shoulders, his chest pressing into her back through the towel, directed her to stand in front of the open oven. She felt much warmer. But whether it was from the oven or the feel of Booth standing so close to her, she couldn't tell. Then he was gone. "Franklin sent some new boxer shorts and t-shirts if you want to put them on," he said as he draped the robe around her shoulders.

Twisting her head to look into his eyes, she said, "No, I think this might do it."

Booth moved away, picking up a pair of boxers, t-shirt, some towels and the other robe. She looked at him breathlessly as he said, moving to close the bathroom door, "I'm just going to dry off and change in here." He paused, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll be out in a bit," and closed the door.

Brennan's mind moved to fully explore the tickle that had been growing since she had seen Booth shirtless. As she always did when attacking a problem, her lips folded back between her teeth. Sliding her arms into the sleeves of the robe, she gently pressed her teeth together, stirring the memory of Booth's headache remedy, so long ago. She undid the towel and let it fall to the floor. She turned, looking at the bed, and closed her robe.

* * *

Booth emerged from the bathroom, still drying his hair, holding the t-shirt. Brennan was perched on the bed, her legs extended; slightly bent at the knee, leaning to the side, her weight resting on her right hand. The lights were off, save for the light flooding through from the bathroom. Still with a shiver she said, "You're not going to wear the t-shirt?"

Booth looked down at the forgotten t-shirt in his hand, "No, it was too small." He looked back at Brennan, "Do you want the light out?"

She smiled, "No, just close the door a little bit."

He nodded as he tossed the t-shirt on the small table; turned and closed the door, leaving it ajar an inch or two. He moved towards the couch. A flash of lightning and then thunder cascaded into the room.

"I should really take the couch," Brennan said. Booth could feel the chill in the air starting to overtake the electric oven. She shivered again, "I usually don't sleep straight through the night anyway." She continued with an amused tone in her voice, "Besides, that couch is way too small for someone your size."

Booth could see her shivering in the cold. "Here," he said moving to her. "Use my body heat to help warm you." She lay down and let him cover her with the silk sheets and blankets. He lay down next to her. Taking her in his arms, he began rubbing her arms and back. Her arms folded in front of her chest, she could feel his warmth begin to spread throughout her.

She smiled, "I wonder what Angela, Hodgins and Sweets would say if they knew we were here in a _'Honeymoon Suite'_." She felt and heard Booth smile as she nestled her face upon his chest.

"It's certainly not the way I had imagined it," Booth murmured, smiling.

He felt her muscles tighten as she raised her head to look in his eyes, "You've thought about us in a _'Honeymoon Suite'_?"

"_Oh God,"_ he thought. His mind raced on how to fix it. "Well…not necessarily in a _'Honeymoon Suite'_ per se." He thought, _"She doesn't seem to be angry."_ He continued, "But like we were stuck someplace…together."

"Really?" she said. "You've never thought about kissing me or making Love to me?"

"_Damn!"_ he thought,_ "She's got you."_ He said, "Well…yeah. I've thought about what it would be like to kiss you." His thoughts were flying fast and furious now, _"Jeez, how come in all the hugs we've had I never noticed how great she smells?"_

"Yeah? How many times?"

"What?" he said. "How many times have I thought about it or how many kisses have I thought about doing with you?"

He could hear the amusement in her voice, "Take your pick."

"I don't know," he stumbled through the sentence.

"You don't know because they're too many to count or because the thought was so inconsequential that it didn't register in your memory?"

"No," Booth said quickly. And then realized, too quickly. "That…would be pretty momentous," he started. Then he said, "Wait a minute! Have _**you**_ ever thought about it?"

He waited for her answer. She nodded her head. "I've thought about it. A number of times."

He could feel her heart beating faster. Almost as fast as his. He moved his lips to hers, gently pressing them together. Her lips parted slightly, an invitation to him. He RSVP'd willingly.

* * *

She awoke the next morning, unable to remember the last time she felt as warm and comfortable. Laying in his arms, her back to his chest, his leg curled around hers, she felt warmth every place he touched her. They hadn't had sex. The night was spent exploring the sensations of their kisses and caresses.

"Booth?" she asked tentatively.

"Mmmm?" he murmured.

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we take it to the next level?"

"You mean, do we Make Love?" Brennan nodded. "I already have, with every kiss."

It was then that she realized; here in his arms, for the first time in a long time, she had slept through the night.


	4. Love

**A/N:**This takes place immediately after the gravesite scene in "Hero in the Hold." In my opinion, it's the way the episode **_should_** have ended.

* * *

**Love**

Temperance looked across the table at her partner. He seemed more relaxed, more content than she had possibly ever seen him. That intense, penitent look erased from his eyes. _"He is truly a handsome man,"_ she thought, watching him intently measuring out the flow of sugar into his coffee. When he had calculated the formulation was correct, he turned the sugar dispenser upright and set it back upon the table. He moved the fork he held in his right hand over to the coffee cup and began stirring the liquid. Her eyes moved to his half-eaten slice of apple pie. _"He'll get to it soon enough,"_she thought amusedly.

"What?" he said, snapping her back to the present, "What's on your mind?"

Temperance looked at him over the rim of the coffee cup she held in both hands. He was looking at her with amusement in those warm, dark-brown, intelligent eyes. A slight smirk edged the corners of his mouth upward. She smiled, in spite of herself. "Can you tell me the message your _'ghost'_ had you relay?" she said with just a hint of irony in her voice.

Seeley caught the tone immediately. What kind of investigator would he be if he couldn't read people's body language and vocal tones? He tightened his lips and then quickly relaxed them again. "I'm not sure," he began, "you would think what Corporal Edward Parker had to say would very worthwhile." Temperance sipped her coffee and looked at him. He could see that her eyes reflected genuine curiosity. "It's about Love, Bones." He smiled, "something you really don't believe in."

She set her coffee down, "I believe in Love, Booth," she countered. She continued, "It's the idea of attaching oneself to one person for the rest of your life that I don't believe in."

Seeley subtly shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head towards the side. She could see him working it out in his head. "I don't know, Bones. It's difficult enough trying to convince you about the concept of monogamy, let alone that I saw a ghost and he gave me a message to give to the woman he left behind."

Temperance said, "As a scientist, I require empirical evidence to accept as true the existence of ghosts and Love and the need for monogamist relationships." Seeley rocked from side to side and shook his head almost in exasperation. She continued, "But I realize there is anecdotal evidence for the existence of all of those concepts. I, as a scientist, should keep an open mind and be willing to listen to the differing viewpoints."

Seeley leaned forward, quickly looked out the window and then back at Temperance. Temperance leaned forward towards him. He began, "You know that young woman we saw at the cemetery today?"

Temperance nodded, "The one in the pink coat?"

Seeley nodded, "She was Teddy's girlfriend. Claire. He would tell us all about her. How she would write to him, every day. How she told him she would always wait for him. How she loved him more each day than the next." Seeley stopped.

"Well," Temperance said, "That's what girlfriends do? Right?"

Seeley looked at her and smiled sadly. He nodded, "Yeah. But Teddy never told her he loved her back."

"Why not? Didn't he Love her?"

A pained look spread across his face, "Yeah, he did." Seeley looked into Temperance's eyes. "More than anything in the world."

"Then why didn't he tell her?"

Seeley shrugged and smiled ruefully, "I asked him that. He was 20. He didn't know how. He thought he had time…time to figure out how to say it." Seeley stopped and looked down at his hands. "He asked me _'Have you ever loved someone and didn't tell them?'_." He paused a moment, "That's what he wanted me to tell Claire. That he Loves her." Temperance reached out and placed her hand within Seeley's. He clasped it tightly.

Seeley looked into Temperance's eyes. A look passed between them. A look that blurred everything around them. A look that silenced all the other conversations in the diner, all the sounds of cars and people passing by on the street.

"But why would he want her to know now? When there's nothing either of them can do about it?" Temperance asked.

Seeley said softly, "He wanted her to know that even though he never told her, he Loved her. He still Loves her. That he'll always Love her."

"But," Temperance started, only to be interrupted by Seeley.

"Do you think Love ends at death?" he asked. "Do you think your father no longer has your mother's love because Christine Brennan is dead? Do you no longer have a mother's Love because she's gone? Your mother's Love surrounds you every day of your life. You can't see it, or touch it. But can't you feel it?"

Temperance looked into Seeley's eyes. She remembered distant feelings conjured up by the memories of her mother. Fixing bumps and scrapes on her knees, chasing away a snake found in their yard, singing her to sleep. She wasn't sure she was feeling her mother's Love, but she knew that she was feeling his. Here…now. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

He returned the smile. Sitting back he said simply, "I saw him again."

Temperance moved to intertwine her fingers with his, "Really, when?"

"Today, at the cemetery," he said. Looking at Temperance's questioning look. "It was just after Claire hugged me. He was standing off to your right. He waved to me, and then I waved back." He smiled at Temperance, "You must have thought I was waving to you because you waved back to me."

Temperance smiled, knowing now that she was not in the _'Twilight Zone'_anymore. "You're mistaken, Seeley. I talked to that soldier. When you were talking to Claire, he passed by me. He was just as alive as you or I."

Seeley looked at her, curious, "What did he say?"

Temperance shook her head and smiled, "Nothing much. Just that it was a great day to be alive."

"What did you say?"

Temperance's smile grew, remembering her feelings at the gravesite, "I agreed with him. And then he continued on." She paused a moment, "I thought he had moved farther away, but I guess he just moved out of my line of sight."

Seeley smiled as his fork cut a piece of pie away from the slice and popped it into his mouth. "If you say so, Bones. By the way, have I told you today how striking you look with that blue shirt of yours? Really brings out your eyes."

Temperance smiled back as she raised her coffee cup to her lips; satisfied that the matter had been put to rest.

* * *

Temperance lay back onto her pillow. She couldn't get to sleep. She had tossed and turned and tossed again. Something had been sticking in her subconscious, but she just didn't know how to get it out in the open. She turned her head to see the digital numbers on her alarm clock. _'2:27.'_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She allowed her mind to rerun the events of the day. Picking up Booth at the hospital. Standing at the gravesite. Talking to the soldier. There was something about him. Her mind searched the bits of information in her mind. Trying to zero in on the source of the feeling. He was young, about 20. He had blond hair, an uneven smile. Her mind took her eyes to his uniform. Not a student of medals or insignia, Temperance didn't know what was correct and what wasn't. Her mind traveled to his right breast pocket where she saw his nametag. She bolted upright, eyes wide, gasping for breath. She read the nametag, _'Parker'._

Thoughts swam in her mind. _"It's a coincidence!"_ _"He was another family member!"_ _"It said something else, my mind changed it!"_ And then finally, _"Why would he talk to me?"_

Seeley's voice flooded her brain, _"Have you ever loved someone and didn't tell them?"_Her breathing eased. She felt a rising, serene feeling. She felt as though she could sleep now and lay back down on the pillow. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard a woman's voice singing a lullaby. Unconsciously, she smiled and murmured softly, "Mother."


End file.
